Sharrett 5 and 1
by lamentomori
Summary: Five times Sheamus was a good friend, and One time Wade realised he wasn't. Warnings: Slash (Wade Barrett/Sheamus), Fluff.


_Warnings: Slash (Wade Barrett/Sheamus), Fluff. Five times Sheamus was a good friend, and One time Wade realised he wasn't._

* * *

 _1)_

The first time that they meet up on the main roster wasn't the first time they'd met. Wade had known Sheamus for a long time, but this first meeting backstage at Raw felt different. Sheamus was grinning like a fool, and slapped him on the back, a rough firm slap.

"Welcome to the big leagues, lad." He laughed, and Wade grinned back, an equally daft smile on his face.

"Thanks." Wade slaps him back. They wander though the back together, over-hearing McMahon shouting about how the actions of The Nexus had been too violent, that choking Matthews was not approved, that someone's going to get fired. Wade's not overly worried, he's pretty sure he's safe enough. Daniel on the other hand, he might be screwed, but that's not exactly Wade's problem, and there's a certain contingency of fans who'll have Daniel's back.

"So... What's the first thing you're gonna do with your _big_ paycheque?" Sheamus holds open the locker room door for him. Wade laughs, and turns to him with a broad grin.

"I'm buying a decent console so we can have a proper game night, like in the olden days." Wade laughs, and Sheamus slaps him on the ass this time, a sleazy smirk on his lips.

"I look forward to kicking your arse again."

 _2)_

His ride is late. It's not happened before, but that's about the only surprising thing about this. He likes the rest of the Nexus guys well enough, but they're very... He can't think of a word that encompasses the vague hand gesture and accompanying expression he usually uses to express his feelings on his _teammates_. He had thought travelling with them would help them bond, but all it's done is make him more sick of them than he would be by just working with them every night.

"You waiting in the cold for any particular reason?" Sheamus pulls up in his rental car, and a flood of relief comes over Wade. He can make it to the show on time thanks to Sheamus' timely appearance.

"Waiting for you, big man." He grins, and gets into the empty passenger side seat. "And now you're here, so let's get a move on."

"Aye, off we go." Sheamus chuckles, and starts driving. Halfway to the arena, he glances over at Wade. "You're doing the driving tomorrow. We'll take it in turns."

 _3)_

"You home?" A loud shout jolts Wade from his TV stupor. The worst thing about being injured is being stuck in so much, but it could be worse. He's hooked up his laptop to the TV, and the laptop to a VPN so he can catch up on all the telly from back home. He's gotten lost down the pit of catching up on the soaps. He's on top of the big two, there's not much that can beat the melodrama of a bit of EastEnders or Corrie, but now he's scrapping the barrel and watching Hollyoaks.

"In here!" He shouts back, knowing the voice, and grateful for the company.

"You alright, fella?" Sheamus flops down on the one spot of couch Wade's not sprawled over.

"Been better... What's in the bag?" Sheamus is holding a plastic bag, and had been wearing a cheeky grin, that's fallen off now that he's spotted what Wade's watching.

"Seriously? _This_ is how you're spending your time, lad? Is there nothing better on the telly?" Sheamus grabs the remote, and presses a button on it, which has no effect.

"It's on the internet." Wade shifts slightly, mindful of his injury. He takes the remote from Sheamus, and tosses it back on the table.

"Fancy." Sheamus laughs, and goes over to the laptop. "You could be watching anything and you _choose_ this shite? Oh lad... What will we do with you?" He mutters, scrolling through Four OD's selection. "Well fuck me... I've not seen this in a while. Budge up, mate." Sheamus comes back to the couch, and sits down by Wade, the TV playing a disclaimer about strong language. "Got you a get well present." Sheamus hands the plastic bag over to Wade, and grins at him. Inside is a bottle of Lucozade and a packet of salt and vinegar Squares. "Asked a mate what you English boys take when you're sick." He laughs, and Wade offers him a crisp, but keeping the Lucozade for himself, that stuffs a magical panacea, and Sheamus definitely doesn't need it.

 _4)_

"Wade!" Sheamus knocks on the door frame, surprising Wade from his pre-match ritual. "Xavier's having one of his game nights, and he told me to bring a date." He laughs, and Wade rolls his eyes.

"Diva's locker room is the next one down, Sheamo." Wade smirks, and Sheamus comes into the locker room, a grin on his face.

"C'mon, why would I ask a lovely lady when I can ask ma boy here?" Sheamus claps Wade on the shoulder. "I wanna win, and lets face it, there's not too many of those ladies who're gonna be much help against Xavier and Kofi."

"The Dream Team? If it's Mario Kart I'm out. I played that with them last time, and I've never had my arse so thoroughly, and quickly handed to me." Wade finishes taping his wrists, and rolls his shoulders. Sheamus laughs at him, and shrugs.

"Not a clue what it is he's planning on beating us at tonight." He confesses, for all he'd seemed pretty cheery when he came in the room, Sheamus seems to have deflated. "I'll bring the beer though. I've got some Stella left over from the last night we had."

"Good man! I'll bring whatever crisps I can find that aren't _spicy_ flavour. I've not idea how these people live without proper crisps." Wade bounces to his feet, and offers a hand down to Sheamus. "You alright, Shea?"

"Huh? I'm good." Sheamus grins, but he looks exhausted, and Wade shakes his head, changing his mind on what the plan for tonight should be.

"Fuck it. Bring the beers to my room. I'm not in the mood for playing tonight. I've some shit on Netflix that needs watching. Fancy a night in?" Wade pulls Sheamus up to his feet, and a smile slowly spreads over Sheamus' lips.

"Netflix and chill? You better not give me this face thirty minutes in." Sheamus pulls a sleazy expression, drawing a laugh from Wade.

"I make no promises." Wade slings his arm around Sheamus' shoulders, guiding him out of the locker room, and straight into Xavier. "No double date tonight, Xav, we're having a quiet night in." Wade tells him, causing Sheamus to start laughing, and Xavier to give them a sly look.

"Remember to keep it down then, my room's right next door." He scampers off, leaving both Wade and Sheamus fighting blushes.

 _5)_

"Are you pair coming or what?" Wade leans out of the car window, calling to Lana and Rusev. Sheamus glances over at him, and then down at his phone. "Was that Bassett?"

"Who?" Lana asks in confusion, Rusev shrugs vaguely, clearly not having any clue what Wade's talking about, but Sheamus is cackling to himself, and really he's the one Wade made the joke for. The blonde woman starts complaining to Rusev, and Wade cracks up at them, pleased with Sheamus' reaction to his little joke.

"Aye, it was. He's got his own car, and wants to know if you two wanna go with us, or him." Sheamus speaks loudly enough for Lana and Rusev to hear.

"We'll go with Alberto." Lana answers for them, as another car pulls up, Alberto at the wheel. Rusev already picking up their luggage, and loading it into the boot. He holds the door open for Lana, and gets in after her.

"Good plan. It's best for love birds to travel together." Alberto laughs, and waves to Wade and Sheamus.

"They'd have been travelling together if they came with us." Wade mutters, and Sheamus shoots him an equally confused look.

"Who knows with Bertie, he's weird." Sheamus grins suddenly, and hooks up his phone to the stereo. "Does mean we have control of the tunes." He starts flicking through a playlist as Wade starts driving.

"Do you have it?" Wade asks, trying to down play his hope. Sheamus laughs, and starts the first song, the opening bars of C'est La Vie by B*Witched coming over the speakers. "I'm surprised you actually downloaded this crap."

"Well, you said you liked it, and it is pretty catchy." Sheamus mutters, and joins in with singing along to the chorus.

 _1)_

He straightened his tie, and glanced at the mirror once more. Little moments have led to this. Little moments that he's been thinking about, and slowly put together what had appeared to be obvious to everyone but them. It's taken him years to get to this point, and he's surprisingly calm. He's not worried about this blowing up in his face, because he thinks he _finally_ see what everyone else has told him about. They're friends, of course they're friends, but Sheamus is always there for him. From successes to tragedies, silly in jokes to quiet moments for just them. Tonight though, Wade's going to change all that, or not change it at all. If he's put the pieces together right, he'll just be modifying things, if he hasn't he'll be ruining them. There's a knock on his door, and he gives the room a quick once over.

"Have I come on the wrong bloody day?" Sheamus is dressed simply, and Wade feels like an idiot for forgetting to specify the dress code, but he supposes dinner at a mate's isn't usually a suit and tie event.

"C'mon in." Wade takes Sheamus' coat, and hangs it up. "I've got something to talk to you about, mate."

"What?" Sheamus takes what is his spot on the couch, his arms sprawled across the back of it. Wade comes closer, and sits down by him, right beside him in fact, and a smirk spreads over Sheamus' lips. "Finally work it out did you?" He leans forward, and kisses Wade deeply.

"I thought you were just a good friend, Sheamo." Wade mutters before leaning in for another kiss. When this one is broken, Sheamus has pressed him back against the couch, leaning over him with a grin on his lips.

"I'm as shite at being a friend as I am at being seductive." He kisses Wade once more.

"At least we know one thing, you might be a shit friend, but you're a pretty good boyfriend."

* * *

 ** _If you enjoyed - Please review. A few kind words are an elixir to my weary soul._**


End file.
